


babysun

by wootherin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, M/M, Son of Apollo, Son of Hades, demigod!jinhyuk, demigod!wooseok
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootherin/pseuds/wootherin
Summary: Jinhyuk itu takut hantu. Takut, banget. Tapi lucu gimana hantu-hantu yang dia takutin itu malah takut sama pacarnya; patuh pada tiap omongannya.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 59





	babysun

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson universe. Written for [#100WaysWeishin](https://twitter.com/100WaysFor) June entry.

Jinhyuk udah pernah gagal—sekali. Dia gagal nyelamatin nyawa temannya waktu misi, dulu. Misinya berhasil. Tapi semenjak itu Jinhyuk jadi takut.. sama kematian. Sama hantu.

Jadi manusia setengah dewa tuh, nggak gampang. Samasekali. Dulu, pas dia belum tau identitas aslinya, dia banyak ngelihat.. hal aneh. Hal yang nggak kelihatan sama orang lain. Badannya juga, nggak bisa diem. Rasanya kayak kelebihan energi terus. Maunya bergerak. Ngapain, kek. Yang penting nggak diem.

Jinhyuk juga punya kesulitan baca. Kadang, huruf di bukunya bakal kelihatan kebalik-balik.. terus malah kadang jadi berubah! Jadi tulisan latin! Jinhyuk bingung banget dah, dulu. Sampe akhirnya pas dia mau ujian akhir sekolah dasar, ibunya jemput dia di sekolah. Udah siap ujian, padahal. Tapi ditarik pulang. Panik gitu.

Jinhyuk disuruh packing seadanya. Bocahnya sih, nurut aja. Soalnya selama ini dia cuma tinggal sama ibu. Dia percaya sama ibu lebih dari apapun. Ibu kelihatan panik, Jinhyuk jadi ikutan panik. Persetan dengan ujiannya. Ibu kayak dikejar-kejar sesuatu dan Jinhyuk pengen banget nenangin hatinya.

Pas itu, Jinhyuk langsung dibawa ke mobil. Ibu ngebut. Terus tiap ditanya mereka mau kemana, ibu nggak jawab. Aneh banget, rasanya. Saking cepetnya, rasanya ingatan dia tentang momen itu kayak blur. Hal berikutnya yang dia ingat, dia tiba-tiba dipeluk ibu. Dekat pohon pinus gede. Jinhyuk inget banget nanya ke ibu sebelum dia pergi, "Ibu ini tempat apaan sih?"

Dia tadi bisa liat kayak ada bangunan-bangunan gitu, tapi aneh dah.. masa dalem hutan gini. Apa sih ini, kemah gitu?

Ibu jawab, "Ayah nyuruh ibu anter kamu kesini."

Jinhyuk langsung mengernyitkan dahi. Ayah. Jinhyuk bahkan nggak pernah ketemu ayah. Tau namanya aja enggak. "Ayah?"

"Iya. Ibu semalam mimpi," kata ibu, senyum. Ngelepasin pelukannya terus nangkup pipi Jinhyuk. "Kamu disini dulu, ya?"

Jinhyuk bingung banget. Tapi dia ngangguk, nggak banyak tanya. Keningnya dikecup sama ibu sebelum badannya diputar, didorong sedikit untuk menuju tempat yang tadi ia kira sebagai perkemahan.

Jinhyuk nggak punya hape. Daridulu nggak boleh sama ibu, Jinhyuk juga nggak terlalu tertarik sih. Dia tipe yang suka jumpalitan aja dibanding duduk diem liatin layar. Tapi nggak punya hape.. berarti nggak bisa ngehubungin ibu. Tapi ibu nggak bakal aneh-aneh, kan? Dia ambil langkah maju, sedikit. Sebelum berhenti lagi untuk lihat ibu. "Nanti Jinhyuk bisa ketemu ibu lagi?"

Ibu ngangguk. Senyum tipis. Bilang, "Kalau ayah bolehin."

Pas itu, Jinhyuk langsung mikir. Ape ni. Nggak pernah muncul tapi tiba-tiba andilnya gede amat? Tapi yaudahlah. Dia nurut. Nyengir ke ibu sebelum melambaikan tangan. Seenggaknya, dia jadi nggak usah ujian! Terus dengan langkah lebar, dia jalan lebih jauh. Ninggalin ibu.

Tapi ternyata, Jinhyuk salah. Ayahnya bukan nggak pernah ada. Selalu ada, malah. Ngawasin. Tapi nggak nampakin diri aja. Pas dijelasin gini, Jinhyuk kira bapaknya setan. Tapi ternyata bapaknya dewa!!

Di kemah ini, dia dikenalin lagi sama dirinya sendiri. Manusia keturunan dewa. Setengah dewa. Lee Jinhyuk, anak dari Apollo sang dewa matahari, musik, dan pengobatan.

Walah. Pusing deh, dengernya. Apalagi kalau yang jelasin orangnya berekor kuda. Bukan, bukan rambutnya. Badannya setengah manusia setengah kuda. Tapi anehnya, Jinhyuk bahkan nggak kaget. Pusing aja dikit. Nyerna informasi.

Tapi di kemah ini, dia jadi banyak.. temen. Terus jadi belajar banyak banget juga tentang keluarga ayahnya. Saudara seayahnya banyak banget, ternyata. Tapi enak sih. Rame!

Gampang banget buat Jinhyuk untuk adaptasi. Mereka semua juga, kelebihan energi. Seru deh, belajar manah. Punya senjata sendiri. Senjata beneran, yang bisa melukai. Rasanya kayak hidup dalam game RPG. 

Itu sampai.. dia diberi misi. Ada ramalan. Ada misi. Tiga orang. Jinhyuk, si hebat dari kabin Hephaestus, serta si banyak omong dari kabin Ares.

Tiga-tiganya suka tantangan. Jinhyuk juga, akrab banget sama keduanya. Jadi langsung dia iyain aja misinya. Misi pertama Jinhyuk.

Misi.. dimana dia harus ngelihat temannya mati di hadapannya.

Tugas Jinhyuk itu harusnya mengobati. Tapi saat itu, rasanya hampir mustahil. Dia cuma bisa nangis meluk tubuh yang udah hampir nggak berdaya, nafasnya tersengal. Pada akhirnya, mereka berhasil nyelesaiin misi. Tapi pandangan Jinhyuk akan kematian nggak pernah sama lagi.

Jadi, bertahun-tahun kemudian pas kabin tiga belas kedatangan penghuni, nggak mau tuh dia. Deket-deket. Kabin tiga belas tuh kabin Hades, sang dewa kematian itu sendiri. Isinya juga, cuma satu biji. Si pendatang baru.

Dia coba menghindar sejauh mungkin, sebisa mungkin biar nggak papasan. Tapi takdir emang suka becanda.

Pas dia lagi jaga di _infirmary,_ orang yang paling dia hindari itu datang. Kim Wooseok, namanya. Pendatang baru tapi langsung diklaim di hari kedatangannya itu juga. Nggak main-main pula bapaknya. Hades.

Jinhyuk langsung mematung. Tapi yang barusan dateng mah santai aja, celingak celinguk. Terus bilang, “Boleh minta ambrosia?”

Dengar ini, Jinhyuk mengernyitkan dahi. Dia pengen aja sebenernya, langsung ngasih ambrosianya. Nggak pake banyak tanya. Tapi pria di hadapannya itu kelihatan baik-baik aja. Tanpa sadar, mulutnya ngomong, “Lo nggak keliatan luka.”

Wooseok cuma ketawa. Terus, dia balik badan. Mata Jinhyuk langsung melebar.

Sumpah. Jinhyuk nggak habis pikir. Itu baju bagian belakang Wooseok udah lepek ngerembes darah. Tapi kok bisa ya, anaknya sesantai ini?

“Bisa cepetan dikit nggak? Agak perih nih,” kata Wooseok.

Terus, lupa sama rasa takutnya, Jinhyuk langsung ambil ambrosia—santapan para dewa, yang porsi kecilnya dapat menyembuhkan bagi mereka yang setengah dewa. Insting anak Apollo-nya ambil alih. Jinhyuk paling nggak bisa, lihat orang luka. Jadi dia suruh Wooseok duduk. Nggak lama kemudian nyamperin bawa ambrosia sama _medical kit_.

“Agak perih kayaknya terlalu _underestimating_ deh,” ucap Jinhyuk, ngangkat baju Wooseok untuk ngecek lukanya. Sekali lihat aja, Jinhyuk udah yakin banget itu goresan pedang. Haduh. Bukan. Bukan goresan aja. Ini dalem. Mulutnya nggak bisa ditahan, nanya, “Abis ngapain sih?”

 _“Sparing,”_ jawab Wooseok.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu mengernyitkan dahi. Nanya lagi, _“And you couldn’t protect yourself?”_

Tanpa banyak omong, Jinhyuk pegang pundak Wooseok. Muterin badannya dikit terus nyuapin ambrosia di tangannya ke mulut Wooseok—yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati. Dia balikin lagi posisi Wooseok biar balik madep depan. Ngelepas bajunya hati-hati sebelum mulai ngebersihin luka di punggung Wooseok.

“Tadi tiga lawan satu.” Wooseok mengedikkan bahu. Santai banget, jawabnya. Bikin Jinhyuk nggak sengaja neken lukanya. Kaget. Wooseoknya juga, kaget. Bilang, “Aduh. Ini lo anak Apollo beneran bukan sih?”

“Gue _healer_ bersertifikasi, sori,” kata Jinhyuk. Kesel. Tapi pada poin ini, kayaknya dia bahkan lupa dia lagi ngehindarin si penghuni kabin tiga belas ini.

Selesai _patching up_ lukanya, Jinhyuk ngasih dia kaos cadangan yang emang disimpen di _infirmary_. Wooseoknya nurut, ganti. Di depan Jinhyuk.

Terus yaudah, diem-dieman. Wooseoknya betah duduk. Jinhyuknya nggak bisa ngusir, tapi nggak bisa pergi juga. Kan dia lagi jaga. Nggak tahan diem-dieman kelamaan, Jinhyuk akhirnya buka suara, “Rasanya kayak apa?”

“Ambrosia,” lanjut Jinhyuk, ngejawab muka bingungnya Wooseok. Dia jelasin lagi, “Rasanya kan kayak makanan favorit yang makan. _Our comfort food_. Rasanya kayak apa buat lo?”

“Rasanya… pahit,” jawab Wooseok. Kepalanya ditelengkan sedikit seakan berpikir. “Kaya.. apa ya? Americano? _Like, you know. Plain coffee?”_

“Gue nggak minum kopi,” kata Jinhyuk, ngernyitin dahi. Nggak abis pikir dia. Biasanya orang bakal bilang manis. Enak. Atau apa kek, yang bagus-bagus. Nggak pernah tuh dia denger orang bilang ambrosia pait. Emangnya puyer apotek?

Wooseok ketawa liat ekspresinya Jinhyuk. Terus Jinhyuk, goyah dikit denger suara ketawanya Wooseok.

Di momen itu dia sadar. Walau anak dari dewa kematian, bukan berarti Wooseok nggak bisa senyum secerah matahari. Dia sadar, kalau Wooseok itu cuma manusia darah campuran. Sama kayak dia, yang nggak bisa milih siapa orangtuanya. Yang banyak dinilai bahkan sebelum dikenali.

_All that, based on their oh-so-mighty Godly Parent’s track record._

Agak nggak adil, kalau Jinhyuk pikir lagi. Jadi ngerasa bersalah dia udah mikir aneh-aneh cuma karna tau bapaknya.. padahal dia sendiri juga nggak suka kalau digituin.

Tapi terus Wooseok tiba-tiba ngomong, “Kayak bayi ya.. nggak minum kopi.”

Jinhyuk, refleks, nimpuk muka Wooseok pake _medical kit_. Yang ditimpuk cuma ketawa.

Terus semenjak itu malah jadi sering ngobrol deh, mereka. Wooseok suka nyamperin Jinhyuk di _infirmary_. Pernah pas yang jaga bukan dia, Wooseok nanya, “Babysun mana?”

Yang jaga bingung. “Hah apaan?”

Terus Wooseok baru sadar belom kenalan. Dia nggak tau namanya. Cuma tau nama bapaknya. Nggak punya temen juga buat ditanyain. Jadi dia bilang, "Itu.. yang sering jaga. Tinggi, nggak bisa minum kopi. Kayak bayi. Baby sun?"

Yang jaga langsung oooh. "Jinhyuk?"

"Iya Jinhyuk. Mana?"

 _"Archery field,"_ jawab yang jaga.

Terus Wooseok langsung cabut abis bilang makasih.

Malem itu, Jinhyuk abis dicie-ciein di kabin sama kakak-kakak dan adek-adeknya. Semenjak itu juga dia jadi sering digodain "Ey babysun!" sama para sodara sekabin.

Jinhyuk kesel dipanggil babysun babysun. Udah dilarang tapi tetep aja manggilnya begitu. Sampe pasrah Jinhyuk.

Akhirnya pas lagi berduaan sama Wooseok di _infirmary_ , dia nanya, “Kenapa si manggilnya babysun?”

Wooseoknya jawab, "Ya kan anak Apollo. Sun."

"Terus bayinya darimana?"

"Nggak bisa minum kopi, kayak bayi. Baby sun."

Hari itu juga, muka Wooseok kena hanteman _medical kit._ Lagi.

Suatu hari pernah pas Wooseok lagi ngeliatin Jinhyuk latihan _archery_ , kupingnya tiba-tiba dengung. Terus abis itu langsung diem, nunduk liatin tanah. Jinhyuk yang lagi latihan—yang daritadi curi pandang terus, sampe topan dulu. Nyamperin. Nanya, “Kenapa?”

“Gapapa, Jinhyuk. Udah latihannya?” balas Wooseok.

Jinhyuk langsung ngernyitin dahi. Jinhyuk. Bukan babysun. Aneh. Jadi, dia tanya lagi, “Kenapa?”

Yang ditanya cuma geleng.

“Ada yang sakit?”

Geleng lagi. Mukanya agak pucet. “Lanjutin aja, hyuk. Gue balik duluan ya,” katanya. Abis ngomong gitu langsung bangun, pergi. Jinhyuknya mau nahan tapi gengsi.

Terus malemnya, dia nggak nemu Wooseok di _dining pavilion_. Paginya juga. Ditungguin sampe semua kelar sarapan, sampe meja udah pada rapih. Nggak ada.

Efek kepikiran terus, nggak sadar dia udah berdiri di depan kabin tiga belas. Terus diem aja, kayak orang bego. Ngeliatin doang.

Dia tadinya takut banget sama bangunan yang satu ini. Takut, liat tengkorak yang menghiasi. Tapi kali ini dia pengen banget.. masuk. Lebih tepatnya, pengen mastiin satu-satunya penghuni disitu ada di dalem. Aman.

Tapi gimana ya... Jinhyuk mau masuk mikir-mikir juga. Bukan kabin bapaknya dia. Masa nyelonong masuk.. nanti auto azab.. siapa yang tau kan. Mau manggil... juga gengsi. Lagian kenapa sih bisa sampe kepikiran terus gini.

Baru aja mau balik badan, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu keluar. Matanya sembab, kayak abis nangis semaleman. Ngeliatnya, Jinhyuk refleks banget ngebuka kedua tangannya lebar. Tapi Wooseok cuma ngeliatin. Bingung. Sampe akhirnya Hyuk nanya, "Lha ini nggak mau?"

Wooseok tambah bingung. Tapi dia nyamperin. "Mau apa?"

Jinyuk goyangin tangannya dikit, masih terbuka lebar. "Ya apalagi?"

Ngeliat cowok di hadapannya yang masih bingung, dia akhirnya ngomong lagi, "Peluk. Nggak mau?"

Kebiasaan dia sama sodara-sodara sekabinnya dia itu, kalau ada yang sedih ya dipeluk berjamaah.

Wooseoknya cuma, "Oh?" Terus lama. Diem-dieman. "...Gimana caranya?" tanya Wooseok.

Terus Jinhyuk keinget, rumor pas Wooseok baru awal dateng. Denger-denger dia bertahan hidup di luar selama ini sendiri. Anak salah satu dari tiga dewa besar.. baunya pasti kuat banget, narik banyak _makhluk baik_.

Jinyuk sampe nggak berani bayangin berapa banyak _makhluk baik_ yang harus Wooseok lawan.. sendirian.. sampai bisa nyampe disini. Jinhyuk aja, yang baunya nggak sekuat Wooseok, kadang masih suka parno kalau diluar camp sendirian.

"Ya peluk..." Jinhyuk ngisyaratin Wooseok untuk mendekat.

Terus pas udah cukup deket, dia tarik Wooseok ke dekapan. "Begini," katanya pelan. Punggung Wooseok diusap lembut, dagunya diletakkin diatas kepala cowok yang lebih pendek itu.

Badannya Wooseok tegang banget. Kaku, defensif. Tapi Jinhyuk malah ngeratin pelukannya, tangannya juga nggak berhenti ngelus punggung Wooseok. "Ini namanya peluk," kata Jinhyuk, begitu dia ngerasa Wooseok udah mulai rileks di pelukannya. Suaranya pelan pas ngomong, "Kalau sedih, jangan kabur.”

Nggak tau kerasukan apa. Tapi mulutnya nggak berhenti di situ aja.

"Jangan sendirian. Lari ke gue aja, nanti gue peluk."

Wooseok.. bingung mau bales apa. Bingung, banget. Dia nggak inget kapan terakhir kali dia dipeluk orang. Dipeluk _makhluk baik_ sih.. pernah. Pas lagi gulat, pedangnya tersampar dan dia harus ngelawan pakai tangan. Tapi kan rasanya beda.. sama pelukan orang.

Apalagi pelukan yang ini. Yang ini hangat. Nenangin. Dia sampe nggak kaget pas dia ngomong, "Temen lama gue meninggal.. kemaren.”

"Kemarin kuping gue tiba-tiba dengung.. selalu begitu, kalo ada yang meninggal." Suaranya Wooseok pelan, tapi Jinhyuk bisa denger. "Gue bisa tau. Biasanya bisa diblock, tapi kalo orang deket kayanya emang dapet terus deh.. kayak tanda."

Ini satu hal yang Wooseok belum pernah bilang ke siapa-siapa. Salah satu kekuatannya sebagai anak dari sang dewa kematian.

Tapi rasanya, hari itu, dipelukan Jinhyuk, dia pengen ngomong aja.

“Kadang.. susah,” lanjut Wooseok. “Kayak. Lagi diem nih. Terus tiba-tiba ada yang bisikin, eh. Tau gak? Orang yang senyum ke lo di jalan lima bulan lalu? Dia udah di bawah tuh, madep bokap lo.” Wooseok menggeram pelan, tanpa sadar mendekatkan dirinya lebih—membiarkan Jinhyuk menyelimutinya dengan kehangatan.

“Terus nggak ada yang bisa gue lakuin..” lirihnya.

Jinhyuk takut kematian. Tapi satu hal yang lebih dia takutin dari kematian itu sendiri, adalah rasa nggak berdaya. Dia benci banget. Dia udah pernah, nyaksiin gimana nyawa seseorang hilang di depan matanya dan dia nggak bisa ngelakuin apa-apa. Paham, gimana rasanya.

“Itu takdir,” kata Jinhyuk. “Kematian, maksud gue. Pas waktu seseorang udah habis.. ya, nggak ada yang bisa kita lakuin.”

“Nggak ada yang bisa lo lakuin,” gumamnya, membenamkan muka di surai hitam Wooseok. Mengeratkan pelukan. “Jangan terlalu nyalahin diri lo sendiri, ya?”

Mulutnya bisa aja ngomong gitu. Padahal nggak ada satu haripun dimana Jinhyuk bisa maafin dirinya atas kepergian temennya, di waktu itu. Walaupun bukan salah dia. Walaupun, mungkin, takdir memang nyata adanya.

Badan di dalam dekapannya itu sedikit bergetar—tertawa. “Jinhyuk..” panggilnya, membuat Jinhyuk sedikit menjauhkan diri untuk menatap wajah.

Ada senyum tulus yang Wooseok beri. Bilang, “Gue bisa apa coba kalo nggak ada lo?”

Jinhyuk miringin kepala sedikit, pura-pura mikir. “Hm.. ini jebakan betmen gak sih?”

“Apa tuh?” tanya Wooseok, tangannya dibawa naik untuk melingkar di pinggang Jinhyuk. Sedikit paham sekarang gimana cara meluk.

“Betmen. Masa nggak tau?”

Wooseok geleng. Ekspresinya lucu banget, bingung. Terus Jinhyuk gemes. Jadi dia tarik lagi lebih deket. Dipeluk, erat banget. Puncak kepalanya dicium lembut.

“Lo bisa banyak walau nggak ada gue juga,” kata Jinhyuk, terkekeh pelan. “Keren dah lu.”

Pelukan Wooseok makin erat. “Nggak mau,” gumamnya. Menggelengkan kepala. “Mau sama Jinhyuk..”

Panik si, dikit. Jantungnya nggak karuan. Mana itu muka Wooseok ndusel di dada.. kerasa nggak ya?

Jinhyuk berdeham pelan. Nyoba ngelepasin pelukan, tapi Wooseoknya lengket nggak mau lepas. Jadi akhirnya dia pasrah. Nanya, “Bukan babysun lagi nih?”

“Babysun…” kata Wooseok, menarik diri dari pelukan. Menengadahkan kepala untuk natap sepasang mata yang mengerling jenaka.

“Waduh, iya. Gawat juga,” ucap Jinhyuk, membuat mata Wooseok sedikit membulat penasaran. “Udah masuk perangkap ini mah.”

Ada kekehan pelan yang lepas dari kedua bilah Jinhyuk pas dia ngangkat kedua tangannya untuk nangkup pipi Wooseok.

“Kamu bisa apa coba,” katanya, dengan cengiran khas yang membuat hati goyah. “Kalau aku nggak ada?”

Kali ini, gantian. Jinhyuk yang digebuk.


End file.
